


The Assassin & The Justicar

by WarriorsSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Doomed Relationship, F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorsSoul/pseuds/WarriorsSoul
Summary: A short dabble about a couple that never truly had a chance. (One-Shot)





	The Assassin & The Justicar

Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect. It is owned by Bioware

The Assassin & The Justicar  
The hiss of the door opening was the only sign that the drell had entered the room. The next moment he was in the same mediation position as his blue skinned companion. The only reaction that anything had taken place was the smallest of smiles on the asari’s face.  
This little tradition had started shortly after the drell had become part of the crew on the Normandy, one day the Assassin had approached the Justicar and asked if he could meditate with her. The Justicar agreed and at least once a day the two would meditate together. A silent friendship had formed between the two.  
Friendship; that word burned in both of their minds, because both could feel the energy between. The feeling that there could be something more between them then simple friendship, that there should something more between them.  
But it wasn’t meant to be, for the drell was; at this point; at dead man walking. The Justicar had lived to long and had her own mission to complete. And both had too many regrets to knowingly add one more to their souls.  
So they simple sat together meditating under the watchful eye of the window that showed them the vastness of the universe. 

That ends this short dabble. If you enjoyed this than please leave a review or a PM, and also check out other stories. As always thank you for the support.


End file.
